


Alike minds

by nightforviews



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightforviews/pseuds/nightforviews
Summary: Armin Arlert and Myra Loan have known each other ever since they were little. Both are shy, kind, and withdrawn from the world. Myra knows she has loved Armin ever since they first met, and can only hope one day Armin will feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

'H-Hey Armin''

Before Armin looked up from his book, he'd already formed the smallest of smile. The sound of your slightly embarrassed voice was secretly amusing his mind. 

He closed his book, looking up at you and placing his book on the table in front of him. The amount of times you had interrupted him while reading were beyond counting. Not that Armin particularly minded. He always liked to see you. 

''Hey Myra, what brings you here''. Armin asked you, even though he already knew the answer to that. After all, you had told him what you would be doing today already. 

You looked at him. Happy to see a familiar face like Armin's, but at the same time, annoyed at his slightly amused face. You knew where this was heading towards. 

Flustered with embarrassment you spoke up. ''I uuhm..., well. It didn't really go too well''. You hated moments like these, even though they had seemed to be part of your daily life these days. 

''Oh yes, that reminds me." Armin began. "You were supposed go with your mom to meet up with..''

''Don't act like you forgot that." I started, a bit surprised by my own sudden outburst. "I saw you smiling before I even said anything about that''. I lightly scolded Armin. 

Armin chuckled for a bit. Looking at you while you sat next to him. 

''Your social anxiety killed it again for you?" 

You looked at your lap, feeling depressed about the situation. Armin looked at you and smiled gently. 

''I understand Myra. I understand all too well.'' You looked up at Armin. Seeing him smile at you with the gentlest face made your heart flutter for a bit. Armin really was special. He always made you feel at ease. You knew he had felt the same you did. He wasn't really the social butterfly either, and knowing there was someone out there who was like you, made you feel lots better. 

"Believe me Myra. If it were up to me I'd be hiding inbetween these books all day too. I completely understand." Armin told you gently. 

Every time Armin would comfort you like this, you couldn't help but feel your heart ache a bit. Armin was so sweet. So kind. So gentle. 

Seeing that you weren't gonna reply anymore, and not wanting to push you any further, Armin grabbed his book again, and started reading again.

You couldn't help but look at his soft, delicate features while he was reading. The way his eyes gently placed itself on every word just made your heart race faster. You had hoped that one day, he would look at you the way he looks at those books. The thought of it scared you, yet it made you feel so happy. 

Before you even noticed, you had already placed both your arms around Armin's left arm, and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. You flinched because of your own actions, and you felt Armin tense beneath your gentle touch. His bright blue eyes left the book and he looked at you. You moved away for a bit, but kept your arms close to his. 

"I'm s-sorry!" You said, a slight blush creeping up your face. "I j-just wanted to thank you, for uhm your kind words. They mean a lot to me, and uh well, my body just moved on its own." You mentally slapped yourself because you had only made the situation worse. 

Armin looked at you, a small blush creeping up as well. He quickly looked down. 

"N-no worries Myra. I-I don't mind." He quickly moved on to read his book again, not particularly knowing how to react. 

You were still flustered, but you smiled nevertheless. You thought Armin was just too adorable, and you wished you had the courage to tell him now. 

Seeing that Armin continued reading. You decided to grab another book placed on the table, and started reading as well. Every now and then you'd look up from your book, to look at Armin for a bit. You just couldn't help but think he was the sweetest person in the world, and that you did not deserve him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

'Myra, time to wake up.'' You heard the voice of your elder brother. It startled you slightly. Looking up at him you saw he was slightly annoyed by your, what he would call 'laziness'. You were familiar with this look. Not having the energy to fight it, you stretch out and decide to get ready for today. 

Today was a day off from school. So it meant hanging out with your very best friends. I wasn't even like you had actual school. Ever since your parents 'passed away' you could not afford to go to school anymore. It was just you and your brother now. But fortunately, Zander, your older brother, had by that time already finished school, so he could teach you everything he knew. 

Of course this was not easy. Zander not only had to provide you with his knowledge. He also had a job to maintain. Because of all this, Zander did not particularly strike you as the 'typical protective brother' that most people would experience. Instead, he felt more like a fatherly mentor type to you. Most of the times you didn't mind whatsoever. Especially with no other parents around, discipline and regularity is something you could learn from him. 

''Myra, I know you want to meet up with your friends today but, your chores first. I know you did not have time to do them yesterday, even though that was the day you were supposed to do them but, I expect you to still do them.'' You scoffed at this. It wasn't like you were not going to do them. You just wanted to do things on your own pace. Even though you loved Zander with all your heart, there were a dozen differences between you two, and that wasn't always easy. 

''Yeah yeah, I know, I'll do them right away''. You said while readying yourself. Zander appreciated this and decided to help you out. 

After you two had had breakfast, and all the chores were done. You realized you were going to be late now. You quickly washed the dishes, and left Zander with a hug. Zander hugged you back, and gave a gentle stroke on your dark blonde, curly hair. You waved him off, and ran outside. 

You quickly managed to get to your usual meeting point, not without having some awkward encounters with other people though. You had such a rush, seeing that you were now 20 minutes too late, that you did not notice you were practically panting by now. 

''I wonder where she is, it's not like her to be late''. You could hear the sweet voice of Armin already, and your lips curled upwards almost instantly. 

''She's probably just being her unorganized self again. Always running around, forgetting tons of stuff, whatever.'' Eren sighed, tiredly. 

''You're one to talk.'' Mikasa said in a bored voice. In a split second, Eren wanted to lash out, but recomposed himself after hearing you running towards them.

''There you are!'' Armin was happy to see you, and it was showing. 

''Hey guys.'' You said, panting like crazy. 

''Took you long enough.'' Eren said annoyed. You looked at him, unimpressed by his annoyance. You took your time to regain your composure. 

''Stop your whining already Eren, we all know without me this group is boring as hell.'' You faced Eren, and you could already see the smallest of grin appearing on his face. You grinned back right at him.

''Speaking of that, I had an idea which I assume you'll support me in.'' Eren said, suddenly looking completely happy. You smiled at that. 'Dang'. you thought. 'His mood swings only seem to be getting worse these days'. 

''Eren n-no. We will not do t-that.'' Armin spoke up. You looked at him, and could see a mixture of worry and slight fear in his eyes. You weren't sure what to think at this point. 

''What?'' You said. Curiosity kicking in. 

''You know those fuckers who are always being a pest. Those bastards that always beat up Armin.'' Eren began.

''And you.'' You muttered under your breath. You could see the slightest grin on Mikasa's face now. 

''We are going to get back on them, and this is how.'' 

After explaining the plan to you. You couldn't help but smile at Eren's passion and determination. He really was like a child when it came to that. 

''So, are you in?'' Eren asked you. You didn't have to think too long about this.

''This all seems a bit brutal to me. Not only will this cause humiliation, it will also cause mental pain. I'm in.'' Eren chuckled and the two of you were very excited now. 

Armin looked at you disappointingly. He did not like the look in your eyes. 

You stared right back at him. You knew he was behind this plan after all, so why would he act like I was the bad guy here?

''Armin.'' You started. He looked up at you. So did the rest. 

''I know Eren did not make up this plan. He would not have thought of it. Only you could. I know this is your idea. Why are you acting like you don't like it.'' I said a bit harsher than I would have liked.

Armin turned slightly red and looked down. 

''We shouldn't hurt people like that. I'ts wrong, and you know it. I know you're smart enough for that Myra.'' Armin said absently.

Your gaze softened and you decided to walk up to him. He looked at you a bit surprisingly when you sat next to him, and placed your hand on his knee to get his attention. He slowly averted his gaze to you. 

''Armin. You are kind. Very kind. Some times too kind for your own good. I admire your morals, and how you decide to stand up for them.'' Armin was shocked. He did not know what to say. He was happy you thought of him that way. 

''And yes, we should not be hurting others. That is wrong. Deep down, everyone knows. However, we are talking about bullies here. People who have beaten you up a dozen times. I'm not saying we should bully them back, because then we would just be the same. But doing nothing won't work either. You have got to stand up for yourself, and if you can't, then we, your friends will. This plan might teach them a lesson to stop bullying you for good. They deserve that much for hurting you like that, and it seems like this is the only way to get them to stop. Since words won't.'' Armin was looking at you with slight shock by now. It meant a lot to him that you wanted to defend him against his own bullies. Deep down, it made him so happy. 

''And Armin, the fact that you came up with this plan tells me that, deep down, you want this to happen too.'' Armin's eyes widened, and he quickly looked down. Realization hitting upon him. 

''Are you done with the lecture Myra? Get a move on already.'' Eren decided to speak up. He and Mikasa were starting to walk away.

You looked at Armin one more time before deciding to get up. Before you could walk away though, Armin had grabbed your arm. 

''Thank you Myra. I-I needed that.'' He said quietly. He squeezed your arm softly before letting go. You looked down at him, and saw he still looked down at his lap. Smiling, you ruffled through his hair very softly, and walked away. 

~~~

"Hey there, how have you been. I missed you, you know." You started off trying to act kind and gentle. These were traits you actually had but, manipulation was one of them too. He immediately looked up and got off the ground looking happily. 

'Fool' you thought. 'Don't make it so painfully obvious you like me already.' 

"H-hey Myra! Yeah I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you were only hanging out with Armin these days." He said looking disappointed. You smirked at his foolishness.

"Yeah listen. Armin is history. Let's hang out together. Follow me." I made a fake smile and he only seemed to fall for it. 

"Yeah sure okay." He said with fake confidence. He started walking next to you. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, and continued walking.

''S-so, what do you want to do?'' He asked. I decided to ignore him, and when he tried to smoothly place his arm over my shoulders, I did actually roll my eyes. This guy didn't only have his looks against him, his intellect and social skills were beyond him as well. 

You heard a twitch coming from the rooftops above you, and you saw Eren watching you closely, with Mikasa and Armin next to him. He smirked devilishly, and moved away so no one else could see him. 

You looked around quickly, making sure not too many people would be around, or else trouble might come at your way. You looked at the spot the bully was supposed to stand, and tried desperately to keep your mouth from curling upwards. 

You walked in front of him and turned around with fake enthusiasm. ''I know something good, just follow me''. You said. He didn't hesitate to follow you and walk to the spot he was supposed to be. 'Just a bit more'. You thought. 'A little bit'... 

You stopped walking, and so did he. He was on the exact spot now, he could not move an inch further, or else it wouldn't work. You tried to come up with some sort of excuse for standing like this, but you had a hard time not thinking of what was about to happen.

''U-uh so, where are we going?'' He asked. You smirked so heavily at this point it was almost starting to get impossible not to laugh out loud. You looked down, desperately trying to control your laughter and looked up again. He was looking even more questioningly now, and wanted to walk up to you.

''No. Stay there.'' You barked at him. He stopped in his tracks, shocked by your sudden outburst. You were a bit surprised yourself, but mostly you felt impatient. When was the blast gonna come. 

Before you could gasp, and he could react, the well beneath him starting shaking a bit, and not a second later, it exploded completely. The well was connected to the construction area from Shiganshina, meaning that whoever stood there, was now completely drenched in fluid mud. 

The bully was completely frozen from shock, and you fell on your knees, crying from laughter. The way he was completely frozen, and drenched in the mud made you laugh uncontrollably. 

''Y-you you bitch!'' The bully was quick to respond. He got on his feet again and went to slap you. You were quick to dodge though, the mud only touching you a little. 

''Uugh, gross, get away from me, I don't want that shit all over me!''. You yelled, still laughing. You looked up to see Eren with tears on his cheeks as well. Mikasa looked only slightly amused, and Armin looked like he was very happy, but did not want to admit it. From the corner of your eye you could see the bully making a move to strike you again. This time he grabbed your arm, and twisted it painfully. 

''Let go! Hey you guys wanna help me out here.'' You yelled at your friends. You looked up at them and had already spot Mikasa close to you. She grabbed the bullies hand from your arm, and twisted it even harder than he did with yours. He flinched in pain when she also added a kick to his stomach. 

''God, now it's all over me, how lovely.'' You stated sarcastically. Eren had run to the battlefield as well, and was now fighting the bully with Mikasa. You could hear people walking up to your place, probably wondering to see what was going on. 

''Guys, help me take them out.'' You were confused by the bully's statement, until you saw his friends arrive from the corner. This made you smirk even harder. This was going to be fun. 

Eren seemed to be so pumped he almost got a heart attack. Mikasa was calm, steady, and dealing with the bullies effectively one by one. Armin walked up to you, feeling unsure about the whole situation. You were still on your knees, and Armin withheld his hand to you. 

''Grab her! She did it.'' The bully yelled viciously. The other 2 guys were heading your way now, one was effectively stopped by Mikasa, the other one came to you pretty fast though. You grabbed Armin and pushed him behind you aggressively. You went to aim for the bully's stomach but, he was a bit faster. Before you could react, he slammed you on the ground with his fists, straddled you and punched you right in the face. You yelped in pain, and Armin gasped loudly. 

''Myra!!'' Armin suddenly seemed to have some sort of determination, and with unknown strength, he forced the bully off of you. You were shocked by Armin's strength. His voice wasn't wavering anymore, he wasn't shaking anymore. He seemed ... strong for once. 

Armin grabbed your arms and forced you upwards. He grabbed your shoulders and looked at your swollen face. 

''Myra we shouldn't have done this!'' Armin's usual panicked character was starting to show again. 

You laughed softly. ''Are you kidding, I haven't had this much fun in years. Them assholes got it coming.'' You said smiling softly. You head relaxed and you closed your eyes, enjoying the care you received from Armin. You leaned your head in Armin's arm, and he let you lean on it. 

From a distance, you could still hear Eren screaming and fighting mercilessly. This amused you to no end. The bullies were down, and Eren was convinced it was all his doing, while really, it was Mikasa's. 

The battle was coming to an end. Since the bullies were completely beaten. They were slowly scattering away, and the rest of you were worn out from the fight. You looked around, seeing that some men from the garrison regiment had arrived. They had been looking for some time now, not even thinking about lifting a single finger. You rolled your eyes and stood up, looking at the aftermath of the battle. 

Some bricks from the wall that had been hit multiple times were scattered. Small pieces of clothing lay on the ground, and not to forgot, the entire area was covered with mud. 

''Serves them right, scared little shits!"'Eren seemed to be the only one with the energy left to still scream. The rest of us walked up to each other, and after the garrison's told us to get the hell away, we walked back to our usual pair of stairs we always sat on. 

We all sat down. Eren was still grinning for head to toe. Mikasa had the same calm attitude as before, and Armin seemed a bit shaken.

''I'm happy.'' I started. Sitting on my usual place at the stairs. ''We really got him this time, I'm sure we won't be seeing them for a while.'' You heard Eren chuckle, and saw Mikasa glimpse at you with the smallest nod of approval. You looked over at Armin, who chuckled for a bit, and when you chuckled back at him, you flinched from the pain it gave you on your left cheek. Armin noticed and his eyes widened slightly.

''Are you okay?!'' He asked worriedly. He came up to sit next to you, and carefully placed his hand on your cheek. You tried to act casually, and not turn red. Part of you wanted it to end, but the most of you did not. You looked up at him and gave him an assuring nod. 

''Yes Armin I'm good. Like I said before, I haven't had such fun in a long time.'' You placed your hand over his, and put it down, unconsciously placing it on your leg. 

''Ugh, there we go again.'' Eren sighed annoyed. ''Why do you always have to act like some sort of guardian angels towards each other. You're acting like Mikasa.'' You sighed tiredly and looked at Eren. He just didn't understand, didn't he. 

''Be glad Mikasa looks out for you like that. It's a gift to be loved. Don't forget that, ever.'' You stated loud and clear. You liked Eren, but some times he could be so incredibly stupid. Mikasa gave you a side glance of approval. Silently thanking you for what you said. you and her really did have a special bond.

''Whatever. Mikasa, let's go. Mom's waiting. It's late already.'' Mikasa stood up and followed silently. They told us goodbye and left. It was only you and Armin now. 

You felt Armin's hand that was still beneath yours on your inner thigh tremble a bit. You weren't sure if his reason for that was the adrenaline that was floating through him, or the fact that his hand was pretty high up your inner leg. Or maybe a bit of both. You couldn't help but turn to him. He was beautiful in so many ways. 

''Thank you Myra. I appreciate it.'' He smiled at you softly, but quickly looked down again. You decided to be bolt and grabbed his hand, intertwining it with yours slowly. His eyes shot up from mild shock, but he didn't move an inch to stop you. Your heart fluttered with happiness. 

''Armin, you mean so much to me. I am so happy to call you my friend. There's no one out there that understands me like you do. You are so smart, and just too kind for this cruel world. You are so incredibly special..... to me.'' You muttered the last bit, he heard nevertheless. He said nothing for a while, and you fell silent, not sure if you should have said what you said. 

You were about to tell Armin you should go home when you felt your hand being squeezed gently by Armin's. You looked at him, and saw his cheeks had turned a slight pink. ''Y-you mean a lot to me too actually.'' He spoke up. Your heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness. You weren't sure if he meant this in a friendly manner, or in a romantic way, but you were happy nevertheless. You squeezed his hand back twice as hard out of sheer happiness, and you hoped he wouldn't misinterpret it. You leaned your head onto his shoulder, and let out a sigh mixtured with relief and fatigue. You felt Armin tense a bit, before relaxing and placing your hand on his lap this time. You stayed like this for a while. You had to psychically stop yourself from not just hugging Armin at this instant, crushing him in the process. 

''Remember we used to stargaze Myra.'' Armin asked softly. You opened your eyes, and saw that there were stars above you, filling the empty sky. You always thought stars were beautiful. 

''Yes I do. Why don't we do that anymore though. It's beautiful.'' You stated. Stars had always been interesting to Armin too. Both of you wanted to know so much more about the world. Stars were nothing but a shining dot to the both of you. There wasn't anything else known about them. Even so, they fascinated you to no end. 

''Maybe we felt like we were getting too old.'' Armin said. He still embraced your hand with his own, resting it on his lap. You cherished this moment so much, and you could only wish for it to last for eternity. For once in your life, you felt at peace.

''Yes maybe, but that's stupid. We're gonna do this again.'' You suddenly thought of Zander. You had told him so many things about the knowledge you obtained from reading, and even though he was so busy making sure we could life a reasonably normal life, he still tried to listen to you. You had told him about stars too, and even though he was slightly fascinated, he always pulled you back to reality, trying to give you his perspective of life. 

You had always felt a bit outcasted from this world. Having these dreams of seeing more from the world. Having this huge fantasy. And not to forget, having this appearance. You did not mean to sound special but, there was no one out there with hair like you. It twisted endlessly, making a ton amounts of curls on your head. You weren't even sure if you liked them, considering how no one else had them. Armin had told you multiple times he liked it very much though. He even wanted to find out how this 'twist' in one's hair structure was possible. Together you had done research but you never found any books of it. So Armin would just call you special. 

Seeing these stars, and thinking about Zander suddenly made you realise what time it must be, and you shot up from Armin's head instantly. He was startled, and looked frightened for a split second, before adjusting his gaze to neutral. 

''What is it My....''

''Omg, Zander is going to completely strangle me. I am so late. God why does it always have to be like this.'' Armin suppressed a smile. This situation was all too familiar too him. You had always been a bit forgetful of things. 

''I'll see you around Myra.'' He called out. I gave him a reassuring smile before running off to home. I ran straight past the familiar paths. Straight to home. 

Right before I was at the corner of my house. I saw someone walking out of my front door. I stopped in my tracks, and saw a lady from around Zander's age leaving my home. I waited for her to disappear completely, before walking in. Curious about who that was, and why she was there. I walked in the kitchen to see Zander reading a newspaper.

''H-hey Brother, h-how you holding up.'' You asked unsurely. He looked up at you, smiling softly and speaking up.

''I'm doing good, how was your day with your friends Myra. Also, I left you some dinner. It's on the left side of the counter.'' You were shocked by your brother's reaction. 

''You're uh... not mad about me being late?'' You asked. 

Zander smiled. ''No Myra it's fine. You had fun today right. That's what matters.'' You were shocked by your brother's behavior. Normally you would have gotten a lecture even if you were on time!

''Yeah I had much fun. I'll eat tomorrow, goodnight brother.'' You walked off tiredly. Zander waved you off and you went to do your sleep routine. You felt drop dead on your bed, sighing in contempt. That night you dreamed of Armin, like you usually did. And you could only hope those dreams would be reality one day. 


End file.
